


Bound

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: SHINee
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Cum control, Disobedience, Disobeying Orders, Dom - Freeform, Drabble, Edging, FUCK, Fanfiction, Fetish, Fic, Fiction, Gen, Hand Jobs, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Kink, Lee Taemin-centric, Long Drabble, Master/Slave, One Shot, Orgasm, Orgasm Denial, POV reader, Punishment, SHINee - Freeform, Sex, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sub Lee Taemin, Submissive, kpop, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 12:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17283965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	Bound

“Be a good boy and don’t cum until I say. Be good, kitten, and I’ll make you feel even better.”

Taemin’s arms were tied tightly behind his back, the black rope tracing up and over trapezius muscles and down his chest in a star-shaped pattern. It roughly bisected his form, criss-crossing at his naval and coming around both thighs, holding him in place, his wrists strenuously bound to his hips in the back. Arched over the bed he had been positioned on, he could feel the other man in the room, but he could not see him–his eyes blinded by the black satin blindfold that had been tied around his head, fraying the generally pristine fringe of his hair.

Taemin could sense hands coming near him and his body visibly tensed, his toffee colored skin already glistening from a light sheen of sweat. The hands were close and Taemin visibly tensed, his legs trembling though they spread slightly, allowing for anything that the other man wanted.

When fingers met his sensitive skin, Taemin’s plump lips opened even further and he gave the gentlest of whimpers, his muscles quivering, “ah–please…” He whispered, the depth of his voice surprising as it broke through the silence of the room, quaking through his chest. Those fingers trailed down his pectoral muscles and over his abdomen, slowly finding sensitive flesh and working it over, the clasp of fingers sinfully tight and teasing.

Taemin struggled against his bindings, pulling at them, his muscles flexing and showing their lithe distinctions. He moaned outright, hips wiggling and thighs lifting. The man’s hand came forward and rested on a leg, pushing the thigh down harshly, almost as if he were being scolded for moving–and he was.

Taemin tried to remain still, but the more he was touched, the more he moaned and writhed, his muscles shaking hard with kinetic energy and the need to react, his head falling further back, hair moving in the open air, “F-ff..nnn!” He moaned sweetly, the needy sounds pulled from him by every stroke he was given. Taemin’s skin blushed up hot and he flexed his abdominal muscles, straining to stay obedient and not fall apart. That hand moved up and down the male’s pulsing girth, pumping from base to tip each time and moving torturously slow, making it even harder for Taemin to hold out.

“I’m cumm–I’m going to–ahh, stop, please! I’m going to cum!” He moaned out-loud, shaking as if someone were jostling him from inside, his body wracked with his impending orgasm, his knees trying to knock together, stopped by a stern yet compassionate hand.

“Not yet.”

The hand paused and let Taemin retract a bit before returning again, touching just as they had before, but this time faster. It was as if he were testing Taemin, trying to force him to misbehave. The maknae cried out, “Please–Ah! Please, I can’t–!” He cried out, fingers bending and fists tensing hard, trying to regain some control, but he had none. Suddenly, the hand was gone from him again and he could hear the flicking opening of a bottle. He took the moment to breathe, trying to calm himself.

He looked like sin incarnate, bowed over the middle of the bed, knees planted and hands behind his back, the intricate ropes holding him in place, his skin practically dripping need. The hand sensed his vulnerability in that moment and came back quickly, causing Taemin to jerk from surprise and within the moment, he was writhing again.

The newly lubricated fingers worked their magic with fervor and Taemin was prey to it like a lamb to the slaughter, “Ah! Fuck! I’m cumming! Ahhh!!!” He could stave it off no longer and he shook, the bed quaking and headboard smacking the wall hard as he came undone. Shooting high into the air of the room, splattering across ropes and his own chest, he moaned helplessly, knowing he would not come down anytime soon.

“You disobeyed me. We will have to try again. After your punishment.”


End file.
